1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to continuous passive motion devices and, more particularly, to such a device intended for wrist therapy.
Various devices have been contemplated to rehabilitate a wrist or a finger through continuous passive motion therapy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Enzler U.S. Pat. No. 1,833,357, on Nov. 24, 1931, discloses a series of levers connecting a camshaft to a plurality of finger exercisers each forming a trough of semicircular cross-section for attachment to the fingers to be exercised. This combination provides for a planar pivoting motion of the fingers upon rotation of the camshaft. As an alternative, the camshaft and lever arrangement is replaced by a shaft provided with a plurality of eccentric disks each contacting the underside of one of the finger exercisers to again produce a planar pivoting motion to the fingers.
Farris et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,176, on Oct. 2, 1984, discloses an apparatus for articulating a person's foot relative to the person's lower leg, that is about the ankle thereof. This foot articulator comprises a foot supporting plate having upwardly extending arms on each side thereof pivotally connected to the lower end of a longitudinally extending frame which is secured to the lower leg. A motor mounted to the upper end of the frame is connected to the foot support to cause the same to reciprocate back and forth relative to the frame upon actuation of the motor. The connection between the motor and the foot support includes a wishbone-shaped yoke whose lower legs are pivotally connected to opposite sides of the foot support. This device thus allows for a vertical planar pivoting motion of the foot generally in the plane of the lower leg and the foot.
Other devices have also been developed but, as above, all of these therapeutic finger, wrist, toe and ankle rehabilitating devices only provide a two-dimensional exercise capability. These devices cannot be differently oriented to impart various therapeutic motions to the joint being exercised.